


Por el resto de mi vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Stranded, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Tonto!” despotricó, pasándose las manos entre el pelo en aire exasperado. “Te ruego, dime, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien planee una salida y no se recuerde de echar gasolina? Son  180 kilómetros, ¡por Cristo! ¿Por qué piensas que hay el indicador allí? ¿Pensabas que fuera por decoración?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Por el resto de mi vida

**Por el resto de mi vida**

Cuando Yuya lo había despertado esa mañana, Yuri había considerado seriamente la idea de matarlo.

Era domingo, no tenían que trabajar, y él había ya prospectado de dormir al menos hasta mediodía.

Al abrir los ojos y al darse cuenta que eran las nueve de la mañana, maldijo entre los dientes, ignorando a su novio que le hablaba.

Cuando le había dado atención y el mayor había propuesto una salida en Shizuoka aprovechando del día lindo, se había dejado convencer, a pesar de la reticencia a levantarse de la cama.

Estaban en el coche desde al menos una hora ya, y él no parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

“Oh, ¡anda Yuri!” se había quejado el mayor, girándose hacia de él. “No te habría despertado, de verdad, pero había un día tan lindo que habría sido desperdiciado pasado en casa durmiendo, ¿no? Y sin embargo, dentro de poco hará frio de vuelta, y ya no podremos ir al mar. Podemos ir a casa de tus padres también, el otro día dijiste que te habría gustado ir durante un día libre. ¡Trata de tomártela con espíritu!” trató de convencerlo, apoyándole una mano en la pierna y acariciándolo suavemente.

“Y tú piensa en tener los ojos en la calle y las manos en el volante.” murmuró en menor rechinando los dientes, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana, en aire todavía adormecido.

Yuya bufó, haciendo como le había pedido y volviendo a concentrarse en la calle.

“Vale, vale. Cuando decidirás de dejar de estar enfadado conmigo adviérteme.” masculló, y luego se quedó en silencio.

Yuri seguía mirando distraídamente el paisaje a su alrededor, sin prestar mucha atención, pero tratando que le volviera el buen humor, determinado en no arruinar un día de pasar con su novio.

No que lo molestara, todo lo contrario. Le gustaba que Yuya hubiera tenido esa idea, que tuviera gana de pasar el día juntos y no desperdiciarlo en casa.

Sólo tenía que imponer a su cuerpo de estar despierto y rendirse al hecho que no podía seguir durmiendo, eso era todo.

Se sentó recto, alejándose de la ventana y girándose hacia su novio, cuando el coche tuvo un pequeño escalón adelante, antes de hacer un ruido raro y apagarse.

Yuya se salió los ojos, mientras Yuri seguía mirándolo, preocupado.

“Yuya, ¿Qué...?” preguntó, mientras el mayor aparcaba el coche, aprovechando de un pequeño descampado al lado de la calle.

“No lo sé, espera que bajo para controlar el motor.” le dijo, un poco de pánico en la voz, antes de bajar del coche.

Yuri se quedó en espera que le dijera que estuviera pasando, temiendo más y más por el destino de esa salida mientras miraba a su novio observar el compartimiento del motor, sin llegar a cabo de nada.

“Oh, espera... maldita sea...” lo oyó mascullar, antes de abrir la puerta y conectar el encendido, golpeando el salpicadero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba equivocado.

“Yuya, ¿es lo que pienso?” preguntó el menor, tratando de mantener calmo el tono de voz, aguantando la irritación.

El mayor hizo una mueca, asintiendo, pues Chinen bajó del coche, alcanzándolo y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

“¡Tonto!” despotricó, pasándose las manos entre el pelo en aire exasperado. “Te ruego, dime, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien planee una salida y no se recuerde de echar gasolina? Son 180 kilómetros, ¡por Cristo! ¿Por qué piensas que hay el indicador allí? ¿Pensabas que fuera por decoración?” siguió, apoyándose contra el capó y sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Yuya tenía los ojos bajos, mortificado.

“Lo siento, Yu.” murmuró, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose frente a él, tomándole las manos entre las suyas. “Lo sé, soy un idiota, pero no me di cuenta. Estaba tan emocionado, y...y...” se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio, incapaz de seguir.

Yuya levantó los ojos, suspirando.

Tal vez había exagerado, tenía que admitirlo con sí mismo.

Sabía qué Yuya tenía buenas intenciones, siempre las tenía, y no tendría que haberlo martirizado por el error, pese a cuanto irritado fuera en ese momento.

Le dejó las manos, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho, acariciándolo despacio.

“Anda, no importa.” le aseguró. “Tuve una reacción excesiva, lo siento, no tendría que haberme enfadado contigo.” le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

“¿De verdad? ¿Pues no crees que sea un completo idiota?” le preguntó el mayor, inseguro.

Yuri se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Sólo algunas veces.” se burló de él, sacudiéndole la mejilla con los dedos y dejándolo ir, poniéndose a mirarse alrededor para decidir lo que hacer. “Mira.” le dijo después de unos segundos. “Veo un cartel allí, detrás de esos árboles. Vamos, quizás tienen un teléfono que podemos utilizar para llamar la grúa.” propuso, empezando a caminar.

Yuya lo siguió, sin decir nada más, y caminaron por un centenar de metros en el lado de la calle, antes de llegar a lo que resultó ser un restaurante.

Se quedaron quietos mirando el cartel, probablemente con la misma idea.

“¿Comemos algo antes de llamar?” preguntó Yuya, tratando de sonreír al menor.

Yuri asintió, sintiéndose improvisamente de buen humor.

Quería remediar a la reprimenda, y no veía otra manera sino tratar de divertirse, a pesar del problema.

Entraron, pidiendo una mesa para dos, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de ser llevados afuera, a una mesa frente al mar, con un panorama muy sugestivo.

“¿Ves?” dijo Yuya después haber pedido unas copas a la camarera. “No es necesariamente negativo que acabamos la gasolina. Parece un lugar muy lindo, ¿no?” le preguntó, en busca de confirmación.

Yuri le sonrió, asintiendo y extendiendo el brazo para acariciar la mano que el mayor había apoyado en la mesa.

“Es verdad, es lindo. Me gusta este vistazo de mar y...” se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado. “El fin del día era pasar tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? Y estamos juntos, es esto lo que importa.”

Yuya sonrojó un poco, sonriéndole.

“Sí, no hay nada más que pueda desear.” murmuró.

Chinen no estaba seguro de que contestar a su declaración, tratando de controlar la sensación agradable que le había dado oírla, y fue salvado por un bullicio que llegaba del ingreso del restaurante, antes que la sala fuera invadida por personas de todas edades, vestidas de manera elegante.

“Que demonio...” murmuró Yuya, y entonces llegó la camarera, llevándoles las bebidas.

“Ah, perdón. Hoy tenemos un banquete de bodas, reservaron toda esa ala del restaurante. Si es mucho problema para ustedes, puedo desplazarles en una mesa adentro.” propuso, en aire mortificado.

Yuya miró a Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros, buscando confirmación, y luego dijo a la camarera que no importaba, y que iban a quedarse allí.

Pidieron comida también, y mientras esperaban no pudieron evitar de dar atención a las mesas ocupadas por los invitados a la boda, atraídos por los gritos de los niños que corrían en el jardín frente a la sala.

“¿Es bueno, verdad?” preguntó Yuri de repente, mirándolos en aire casi encantado.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Yuya, riendo bajo, mientras seguía mirando los niños que se perseguían en el césped.

“El esposo y la esposa. Parecen muy felices.” siguió Chinen, observando con atención el hombre y la mujer sentados al centro de la mesa más grande, que se miraban como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el mundo.

Yuya desvió la atención de todo el resto, dirigiéndola hacia su novio, antes de levantarse y desplazar la silla, de manera de estar a su lado.

“Verdad. Se ve que se quieren.” comentó, sonriendo con ternura por la expresión del menor.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando les llevaron la comida.

Vuelto a su sitio, tan él como su novio se concentraron en los platos, distrayéndose de vez en cuando para volver a mirar las mesas cerca de ellos durante el momento de los discursos y del corte del pastel.

Acabada la comida, Yuya se puso en pie, dándole una mano a Yuri para que lo siguiera en el jardín, parándose cuando encontraron un sitio más tranquilo, de donde pudieran ver el mar de un lado y el jardín del otro, mientras que ellos estaban reparados por un grande árbol.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio; Yuri miraba absorto el panorama frente a él, mientras Yuya estaba detrás de él, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo, girándose de vez en cuando para darle besos suaves en la cara.

Cuando oyeron a los comensales aplaudir se giraron, en tiempo para ver los esposos brindar, mirándose en los ojos y sonriéndose, antes de besarse rápidamente en los labios.

Yuri tuvo un nudo en la garganta al mirarlos, y se apresuró a desviar la atención antes de dejarse llevar por la emoción, pero de todas formas Yuya lo notó.

“Cielo, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, obligándolo a girarse y pasándole las manos detrás la espalda, mirándole la cara con un poco de preocupación.

“Nada, nada.” contestó Yuri, esforzándose de sonreír. “No pasa nada, de verdad.” trató de convencerlo, dándose cuenta de haber fracasado cuando vio la expresión de duda en la cara del mayor. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. “Nada, me parecen tan felices que... sabes...” hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar un discurso en su mente que no le pareciera demasiado estúpido. “No es algo que piense normalmente, sólo se me ocurrió mirándolos. Me preguntaba si tú y yo…”

Se paró otra vez, pero no estaba necesario que siguiera. Yuya había entendido de que hablaba, y no pudo evitar de sonreír frente a su vergüenza.

“¿Quieres saber si tú y yo también vamos a casarnos?” murmuró, pasándole una mano bajo la cara y levantándola. El menor asintió, sonrojando. “Bien, pues lo siento.” dijo, notando pronto el alarme en la cara de Yuri al oír sus palabras.

“Ah... no, no quería decir nada, no es que estuviera pidiendo algo, o quien sabe qué. Sólo es algo que me vino en mente por si acaso, yo... no pretendo nada de ti, Yuuyan.” dijo, confusamente, mientras el mayor tenía que esforzarse para no echarse a reír.

Le besó los labios suavemente, todavía acariciándole la cara.

“Lo siento.” clarificó. “Que dijiste que no lo piensas a menudo. Porque yo lo pienso, Yuri, y mucho. Y... si lo quieres, cuando será el momento, de verdad quiero casarme contigo. Decidí ya de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no veo porque no tendría que querer hacerlo de manera oficial.”

Cuando Yuya terminó de hablar, Yuri tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para represar el instinto que le decía de gritar.

Se echó contra de él, poniéndose de puntillas, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido por su reacción pero no pudiendo evitarla.

Estaba como si hubiera sido atacado por un sueño, uno buenísimo, y ahora que tenía los detalles claros en la mente no podía esperar que fuera realidad.

“¿Pues?” murmuró Takaki a su oído, obligándolo a alejarse para mirarlo, interrogativo.

“¿Pues qué?”

“¿Lo quieres?”

Yuri suspiró, tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón antes de asentir.

“Sí, Yuu.” murmuró. “Sí que lo quiero.”

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, pensando en esas promesa, volviendo a mirar el mar frente a ellos, apretados el uno en los brazos del otro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después un poco de tiempo, volvieron dentro el restaurante para pedir de poder llamar a alguien por el coche, y volvieron lentamente donde lo habían dejado.

“Yuya, ¿sabes qué?” le dijo Yuri en cuanto vueltos, apoyándose contra la puerta y mirando a su novio, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. “Estoy feliz que me despertaste, esta mañana. Y estoy feliz que olvidaste de echar gasolina.”

Su novio le sonrió, llevándose una mano al cuello, incómodo.

“Anda, lo siento. La próxima vez seré más atento...” empezó otra vez a disculparse, pero el menor lo interrumpió, metiéndole un dedo en los labios.

“No. De verdad, Yuu, estoy feliz.” murmuró. “Estoy contigo.” añadió, encogiéndose de hombros como para subrayar la normalidad del hecho.

Takaki asintió, mordiéndose un labio y bajándose, besándolo otra vez.

“Es todo lo que importa para mí.” le aseguró.

Yuri le sonrió, apretándose contra de él, esperando que los recuperaran con la grúa.

Había sido una mañana rara, pero no se habría esperado nada diferente por parte de Yuya.

Al final, era por eso que lo amaba.


End file.
